


Just Desserts

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Creampie, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors have it that if you do well on a mission - like exceptionally, superbly, impossibly well - you get a personal reward from Strike Commander Morrison.</p><p>Jesse does well; Gabriel thinks he should be rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme.
> 
> Yup.
> 
>  
> 
> Please do note that in this fic, Jesse is a legal adult of 21-22 years old. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setup.

Jesse lets out a huge sigh of relief as the doors open and the sight of the familiar loading dock greets him. Another mission complete and another grueling adventure Jesse can put behind him. He's exhausted and ready to collapse at any moment. But before he can take a step towards his quarters, a large hand claps his shoulder and stops Jesse in his tracks. He turns, a little taken off-guard when he sees that it was none other than Commander Gabriel Reyes that had stopped him. 

His mood all but plummets. What does Reyes want this time? Is he going to chew him out for that stunt he pulled in Morocco? Jesse's damn proud he took down all those omnics at once. He knows it was risky and cocky of him to have even attempted it alone, but it all worked out, didn't it? To his surprise, Gabriel smiles at him with - if Jesse isn't mistaken - pride and something else Jesse can't quite put his fingers on.

“Good job out there, Jesse,” he says, clapping down on Jesse's shoulder twice before he moves forward, pushing Jesse along with him. Jesse can almost swear he sees a flash of something appear in Gabriel's expression, but since he can’t quite tell what it means, he ignores it. He's too tired to argue and fuss about being steered in the complete opposite direction of his room, and can only hope whatever it is Gabriel is going to make him do can be done quickly. “I think you deserve a prize for what you did in that warehouse, don't you? Come on, let's go see Morrison.” 

The mention of that name alone jolts Jesse wide awake, and he can feel the sweat begin to form on his neck. He expects this prize to be anything but rewarding, and feels his stomach sink with each echoing step down the halls. Gabriel always did have a sick sense of humor, and Jesse wouldn't put it past him to have some sort of punishment for Jesse instead. 

Which is why he is so surprised when they both end up sitting across from Morrison himself in the Commander's office, words of praise and a smile - one that Jesse could swear emits sunlight - being offered instead of a scolding. His face falls when he sees Jack slowly pull the gloves off his hands by the fingers, not liking the sinking feeling growing in his stomach. He should have seen this coming - such praise was too good to be true. He braces himself for what's next, hands clenched tight in his lap as Jack gets out of his chair.

He is completely thrown off by what comes out of the Commander's mouth.

“So, how do you want your reward, soldiers?” Jack asks as he walks around his desk, letting his now ungloved fingers drag across the wooden surface until he stops to stand in front of Jesse’s chair. The tone of Jack's voice is far too conversational for what he's suggesting. Especially with the look in his eyes as he aims a smile at Gabriel before turning back to Jesse. "Let's start with you, Jesse. What do you want?"

All the blood in Jesse's body rushes to his face and pools just below his stomach when Jack places his hands onto his shoulders and slides onto Jesse's lap. Like a deer in headlights, Jesse freezes up entirely lost as to what to do, even as Jack scoots closer, leaving little more than a finger’s width of space between their upper bodies. 

“Well, Jesse, you gonna answer him? What do you want from your Commander?” Gabriel's amused voice rumbles from his left. It barely registers in Jesse's mind, too busy focusing on just how warm and solid Jack feels in his lap, and the sight of a pink tongue peeking out to wet plush lips. Jesse lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and gasps audibly as Jack takes his hands and places them at Jack's trim waist. There are so many things that Jesse wants from Commander Morrison, so many things Jesse wants to do to him - has always wanted to do to him; wants Jack to do to Jesse - that his brain feels completely muddled. His words get caught in his throat, unable to decide what to say.

“Jesse?” Jack reaches a hand up to Jesse's face, cupping a flushed cheek as he leans in so close that Jesse can feel Jack's steady breaths mingle with his own shaky ones. He could swear he felt Jack's lips barely brush his own, and his hands tighten their hold on Jack. Despite how much he wants to close his eyes in embarrassment, Jesse just can't break his gaze from those gorgeous blue eyes, now lidded and almost smug as they continue to stare into his own, expectantly. “What do you want from me?” 

“A kiss?” A thumb brushes against Jesse's lips before Jack's own barely graze against them, sending a shiver to run down Jesse's spine and another rush of heat to his lower body. 

With a smile, Jack reaches up and Jesse feels hat lifted from his head. Carefully, with a soft noise, it gets tossed onto the carpet nearby. “A pat on the head?” Fingers run through his hair and massage his scalp. They card his messy locks, brushing the bangs from Jesse's reddened face.

“A hug?” Jack's body presses firmly against his, chin resting on Jesse's shoulder. His arms wrap around Jesse in an embrace that lasts far longer than Jesse expects, hoping desperately that Jack can't hear just how fast his heart is racing.

“Or do you want something else?” Jesse feels his face utterly explode with heat and the front of his pants tighten considerably as Jack's breath tickles his ear. A hand slips down to settle at Jesse's thigh, both too close and not close enough to where Jesse needs it to be. “Well…?”

It’s so hard to focus, especially when he can feel the warmth of that hand through the fabric of his now-tight jeans. It's torture, being teased like this. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat - vaguely registering the rumbling chuckle to his left - and all but rasps out his wish.

“You, sir,” he breathes. Jesse closes his eyes and clears his throat, willing confidence into himself. He opens them, looking Jack in the eyes as he clarifies, “I want you.”

Jack smiles, and though he can't see it, Jesse knows there's one on Gabriel's face as well, amused and knowing, like a hunter watching as his prey falls right into his trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's any issues; I'm not used to posting fic from a phone... Even if there aren't issues, I'd love to hear what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun starts.

“You have me, Jesse, I'm right here,” Jack replies, laughing. He scoots backward on Jesse's lap to make space between them, though showing no intention of leaving it any time soon. There's mischief glinting in his eyes, Jesse notes, but for some reason - perhaps because his brain went on vacation and seems to have left his dick in charge - he can't find it in him to be too concerned about what Jack might have planned.

Jack repeats himself once more, “What do you want me to do, Jesse?” Jesse hisses through his teeth as he feels that hand slide higher and higher up the inside of his thigh, until Jack's fingers are only _just barely_ touching the bulge at the front of his jeans. Jesse’s hips twitch beneath Jack, squirming in the chair as he seeks more attention from Jack's teasing hand. This is definitely torture, he thinks, pinned in place by Jack's weight in his lap. He curses under his breath - hands tightening around Jack's waist, unable to decide between pulling him closer or pushing him off entirely.

“Touch me,” Jesse grits out, “Please.”

“Touch you?” That god damned hand does not relent in its torment, rubbing Jesse's leg back and forth between his hip and his inner thigh, each time stopping just millimeters away from Jesse's clothed erection. “But I'm already touching you,” Jack replies, feigning innocent, “That can't be all that you want…” Jesse wants to respond that it isn't - far from it - but the words die in his throat before he can even finish that thought as he feels the inside of Jack's wrist jostle his trapped cock. A pleasured gasp quickly turns into a groan of disappointment when those hands wander closer and closer together towards the front of his jeans with each caress and abruptly pull away with no warning.

“I’ll give you a little while longer to think, then,” Jack hums. His comfortable weight leaves Jesse's lap entirely, and Jesse whimpers involuntarily at the feeling of being left alone in his arousal. Despite the agony Jack put him through, he wants - no, _needs_ that warmth and weight back in his lap again. He wasn't done. He was so close. But knowing better than to give chase or voice any protest, Jesse remains in his chair, and watches as Jack moves over to plant himself onto Gabriel's lap. A fleeting spark of envy awakes inside him at the sight Jack smiling tenderly at Gabriel, mouthing a soundless “Hello,” as the smile is returned.

There is none of the teasing that Jack tormented him with, Jesse notices, feeling both not surprised and a little resentful as he continues watching. Gabriel's arms wrap around Jack's waist with an ease Jesse knows comes from long-practiced habit, pulling Jack close until his body is all but flush with Gabriel's. Ungloved hands reach up to cradle Gabriel's face, scratching lazily at rough facial hair as Jack leans in to meet Gabriel's lips with his own.

The kisses are sweet at first, lips closed and doing little more than pressing against each other, until Gabriel glances out of the corner of his eyes and locks gazes with Jesse. Once he is certain he has Jesse's full attention, Gabriel conspicuously flips the long back of Jack’s duster so Jesse can watch as he makes a show of his hands wandering the planes of Jack’s torso. With none of the body armor that accompanies Jack’s usual blue duster to impede Jesse’s vision, he watches intently as a hand wanders up and down Jack’s side, slowly tugging Jack’s skin-tight black shirt up and up from where it was tucked in and revealing a delicious peek of pale skin. It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to move on from stroking Jack’s side and the exposed skin, and with just as exaggerated movements as before, he slides his hand down Jack's back, stopping at the swell of Jack's ass. It squeezes roughly, groping the supple flesh through the many layers of fabric hard enough to make Jack whimper loud enough for Jesse to hear.

The groping continues for a while, fabric rustling audibly until Jesse can hear Jack's breaths become shorter and more labored, and he can only watch with a simmering envy as Jack is subjected to Gabriel's other hand groping at Jack's ass as well. He can’t see it, but with the way Jack is responding, there’s no doubt that the other hand is just as greedy as the one Jesse can see giving a powerful squeeze and grabbing a handful of Jack’s ass. Short breaths make room for heavy pants and quiet moans, and Gabriel takes full advantage of the split second Jack's mouth opens to gasp in response to a slap to his ass that had enough force to jostle Jack forward. It's so heavy-handed that Jesse can swear he hears the sound echoing in the room, and probably out into the hallway. The kisses deepen, quickly becoming more heated and sensual as Gabriel slips his tongue between Jack's parted lips and licks into Jack's mouth. It's then that Gabriel finally looks away from Jesse, smug as he shifts his full attention back onto Jack, who is all but squirming in his lap as his hands continue to grope and squeeze Jack's ass.

“A-and what do you want, Gabriel?” Jack manages to ask between moans and pants, finally pulling himself away and trying to keep his voice steady to little effect.

Gabriel chuckles as a hand relinquishes its hold on one of Jack's asscheeks and glides up to Jack's neck. It pulls the high collar down to show off several visible bruises - some dark and fresh while others are all but faded - and Gabriel sucks another mark onto the pale skin of Jack's throat. Jack's resulting moan in turn causes Jesse's cock to twitch in his pants as he pictures himself in Gabriel's place, being the one to so easily coax those lovely sounds from his commander.

“Same as Jesse, amado,” Gabriel answers, letting go of Jack's collar and sliding his hand down Jack's front. Down, down, down, skirting across the tense muscles of Jack's torso until it presses against the front of black pants, and strokes the beginnings of an erection through layers of fabric. The pressure pulls another pretty moan from Jack’s mouth, making Jesse's own cock twitch in sympathy. Gently, Gabriel plants a kiss the corner of Jack's mouth, and catches a plush lower lip between his teeth. “I want you too. Always do.”

“That was cheesy, even for you,” Jack replies flatly, though the loving smile on his face betrays his tone of voice. Gabriel hisses as Jack tweaks at his ear, but not before laughing at Jack’s response.

“It’s true, though,” he chuckles, and in the most unromantic fashion, slaps Jack’s ass with both hands hard enough to make him yelp. Jesse’s own butt clenches in empathy. But before Jack can tell him off for the abuse - not to mention mood whiplash - Gabriel adds, “How about you take care of Clint Eastwood first, huh? I’ll be a good boy and share for now.” 

Jesse gulps at that. His arousal had flagged a bit during the small break from Jack’s teasing and the feeling that he was intruding on a private moment - before Gabriel ruined it - at witnessing the interactions between Jack and Gabriel. Even so, he feels the blood begin to pool once more at the front of his pants when Jack sets his sights back on him. After one last kiss - no doubt for just the time being - Jack crawls out of Gabriel’s lap with an almost feline grace. Jesse is almost disappointed to see that wanton expression fade from Jack’s face until he notices the lingering flush on his cheeks and the slight bulging at the front of his pants. He feels his heart beat in time with Jack’s footsteps, two for every shuff of Jack’s boots against the carpeted floor, and slowly increasing until Jack stops in front of him and Jesse loses count. 

“Have you decided what you want yet, Jesse?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh?”

 “Still you, Jack,” Jesse’s almost shocked at how easily that answer spills from his mouth. 

“Is that so?” Jack doesn’t look surprised at all, the smile from before - when he was in Jesse’s lap and teasing him to hell and back - returning to his face. Jesse almost reflexively answers that it’s true, he still wants Jack; _in more ways than one, darlin’_ , but has enough of a mind to refrain. No matter how neutral Gabriel appears to be - he was the one who brought Jesse here for his ‘reward’ to begin with - Jesse can almost sense the faintest hint of jealousy emanating from Gabriel like a hazy smoke. So Jesse answers plainly.

“It is.” 

There’s a moment of silence that follows, Jesse looking up into blue eyes - which have now averted their gaze from him - and waiting both patiently and eagerly, for a response. Jack seemed so eager before to play with Jesse like a cat playing with a mouse it caught, so why is he hesitating now? Understanding dawns on him as he sees Jack glance back to the other chair.

“I’m fine with sharing,” Gabriel repeats, and with a bit of sick amusement, he adds, “Just no touching what’s mine, Jesse. Not unless I say so; hands to yourself, cowboy.” 

_Oh. Well then._

Jesse nods in understanding, and looks back to Jack, whose hesitation seems to have all but disappeared upon hearing Gabriel’s go-ahead.“You’ll have to take turns, then,” Jack says out loud, as if speaking to himself. “What do you want first, then?”

His gaze falls to Jesse’s flushed face, then down to his crotch, as if sizing Jesse up. Pearly white teeth bite down on his lower lip, and the spit-slick mouth - now swollen from the make-out session with Gabriel - is all Jesse can focus on, picturing it being put to better use elsewhere.

“Your mouth,” Jesse replies without hesitation, “I want your mouth.” Realizing just how ambiguous his answer is and how it could be misconstrued, Jesse’s voice wavers as he clarifies, “I want your mouth on my cock, sir.”

Eyebrows raise and blue eyes open wide, as if taken off-guard by the unexpected boldness, but Jack complies with the request nevertheless.

Jack sinks to his knees in front of him, spreading Jesse’s legs and filling the space in between. Heat rushes to Jesse’s face once more, and he realizes, in anticipation for what’s to come, he is completely hard and has probably been that way since Jack left Gabriel’s lap. He swears he can feel the beginnings of a wet spot in his underwear from the precum that has no doubt been leaking from his slit, and he thanks the stars above that he showered and put on clean underwear before they left Morocco. The theory is pretty much confirmed when Jack makes quick work of his belt and pants, leaving Jesse’s clothed erection to bulge from the open fly, and exposing a damp stain where the head of his cock presses against the thin fabric. 

“Huge,” he hears Jack murmur under his breath, and his cock twitches almost proudly at hearing the pleasant surprise in Jack’s voice.

When he feels hands move to tug at an elastic waistband, Jesse’s head falls back and he takes a hissing breath through his gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments (or [here](http://jiveammunition.tumblr.com/) on my Tumblr) if there are any errors. And even if there aren't, I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring.

It's good. It's _so good_. Despite Jesse's underwear still barring direct contact between himself and Jack, he can still feel everything through the sodden fabric. There are no words to accurately describe the extent of just how amazing Jack's wet tongue and heated breaths feel against his trapped cock, and Jesse doesn’t have the mind to even try to think of any. His brain all but flies out the window as Jack mouths at the head of his erection and presses the tip of his tongue against where Jesse’s slit is leaking pre-cum through the thin and now almost translucent cotton.

“Jesus,” Jesse gasps, still somewhat in shock that this is indeed happening - that Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, is currently kneeling at his feet and giving him a blowjob with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. Not only that, but with the Blackwatch Commander, Jack's partner and Jesse's _direct supervisor_ , watching from just 10 feet away. He'd pinch himself, just to check to see if this is real or all just a very, very _vivid_ dream, but he dares not try in case it does turn out to be the latter.

He groans, hips twitching up off the chair as he all but begs to experience Jack's skillful tongue without any barriers to dull the sensation. Jack laughs quietly under his breath, at Jesse’s enthusiasm, both flattered and eager himself to get the ball rolling. With one last lick along Jesse’s shaft through the fabric, he backs off just enough to tug Jesse's underwear down and tuck the waistband behind his balls.

Jesse is _hung_ , and Jack’s mouth waters at the prospect of taking it into his mouth, feeling that thick length between his lips, throbbing against his tongue, and twitching in his throat. Jack can’t help but let out a pleased and thoughtful hum as he appraises Jesse's throbbing erection - all but glistening now with a mix of saliva and pre-cum - along with his heavy testicles beneath - perfectly proportioned relative to the large size of Jesse's cock.  

A low appreciative whistle come from the far right of the room. Now lounging on the brown leather couch Jack has in his office for guests (far more comfortable than the chair Jesse is currently sitting in) Gabriel has a far better and closer view of Jack and Jesse and vice versa. Pointedly, he adjusts the front of his pants, drawing Jesse’s attention to the bulging fabric and the erection beneath it that no doubt rivals his own. Jesse can’t quite recall when exactly Gabriel even got there, but Jesse finds that he doesn’t really care all that much. There are more important things to focus on. Like Jack’s mouth on his dick - or rather, currently, _not_ on his dick.

“Didn’t realize you were packing two guns on you, Jesse,” Gabriel joked.

“Sh-shut up,” Jesse shoots back, suddenly distracted by Jack’s warm, calloused hand wraps itself around his thick shaft. It offers a few firm but gentle strokes before Jack’s hot mouth engulfs the wet tip. A rough tongue flicks insistently at his sensitive slit, as if trying to coax out more of Jesse's pre-cum. The sheer pleasure running through Jesse's body is overwhelming, and once again, Jesse lets his head tilt back in pleasure as he feels Jack using his hands and mouth to more or less worship his dick.

Without any warning, Jack sinks down and completely engulfs his cock - the entirety of Jesse’s cock penetrating Jack's mouth and throat with a single movement - and Jesse nearly jackknifes off of his chair in surprise. “Holy shit!” he curses loudly as he's taken completely off-guard and left in awe. _How the fu-_

“Like that, cowboy? You should feel honored, being one of the lucky few to know your beloved Strike Commander is not only a huge cock slut,” Gabriel says, with an amused twinkle in his eye, “but a huge cock slut with no gag reflex.” He lets out a few deep chuckles as Jack keens around Jesse’s cock and makes other small noises of protest at the insult ,as if indignant at being called that. Though crude and insulting, Jesse finds it a little hard to disagree with Gabriel’s words when all he can do is sit back in awe and sheer arousal as he watches Jack go to town on his dick.

The moment Jesse feels Jack swallow around him, nose pressed against against his groin as that maddeningly tight throat squeezes even tighter around his leaking cock, Jesse knows he's done for. His eyes all but roll to the back of his head, his mind is utterly lost in pleasure and he struggles to keep his hips still lest he lose even more control over himself and start to fuck Jack's mouth for real. Idly, Jesse wonders if Jack would swallow his cum or let it splatter onto his pretty face. He decides he doesn’t particularly care either way, as each have their merits, but he does hope for the latter.

But as much as he’d love to see that, Jack’s flushed face, eyes closed in ecstasy as Jesse’s cum splatters across his blush and freckle-dusted cheeks, Jesse doesn’t want Jack's mouth to be his only reward. He feels greedy for it, but he wants more. From the look on Jack's face and the fact that Gabriel is leering at the both of them Jesse can tell that neither of the two are ready for the fun to end quite yet. Jack breathes heavily through his nose and presses a hand between his own legs as his mouth works Jesse’s cock with vigor. Body slowly tensing, Jesse can feel himself being pushed to the brink of orgasm, he digs his fingers into his own thigh, squeezing with as much force as he can muster to pull himself back from the edge. It does little to help, as Jack's head continues to bob with enthusiasm, taking all of Jesse into his mouth and throat like a champ, and bringing Jesse closer and closer to the edge with each moan that vibrates around his dick.

Slowly, the heat recedes, until all that remains in Jack’s mouth is the head of Jesse’s cock. With his head still tossed back and eyes closed, Jesse doesn’t notice the way Jack looks to Gabriel as if asking a question, nor Gabriel’s smirk as he nods silently in reply. Jack closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, bracing himself.

With no warning, he takes Jesse's cock all the way down into his throat again, holding himself there before pulling back and repeating the process, moaning each time.

He bobs down once, swallows around the throbbing length, and holds his position there, nose pressed into the thatch of hair trailing beneath Jesse’s belly until his lungs beg for air.

Twice, swallows, and holds.

Thrice, swallows, and holds.

Every inch of Jesse’s body is wound up tight like a spring, and he prepares himself, ready to cum on the fourth time. He’s so so close to the brink. Just a little more. Just one more time and-

Just as suddenly as Jack engulfed him, he pulls off of Jesse completely with a wet pop, making Jesse all but shout in a mix of surprise and complete and utter despair. He was so close! He was just about to go over the edge. His dark, flushed cock twitches helplessly as it drops from Jack’s plush mouth and the cool ambient air in the room meeting with the wet and slippery mix of fluids causes Jesse to shudder. He looks to Jack with sheer confusion and disappointment blanketing his face. “What the fuck?!” he questions desperately. Surely Jack isn’t going to leave him in this state. Is this not supposed to be a reward? How could his Commander be so cold-hearted as to deny him his well-deserved orgasm?

“N-Not yet, Jesse,” he hears Jack pants softly, pulling away and putting some distance between them. He looks pained almost as he wipes spit and precum off his chin with the back of his hand. His cheeks are flushed, and brows drawn together in slight displeasure as if the decision to leave Jesse hanging wasn’t something he wanted to do. “Later. Soon. I promise.”

“Just hold your horses, Jesse,” Gabriel jeers from the couch, “I know you’re a quickdraw and all, but you don’t want to end this so soon, do you?”

Feeling his pulse slow down and the spring inside him uncoil, Jesse shakes his head.

“Anyway, I've been a good boy long enough; I think I deserve my share now, yeah?” Gabriel looks to Jack, beckoning him over and patting his lap for good measure. As he relaxes back into the couch, he shucks off his gloves onto the floor, and unzips his hooded jacket completely. Were Jesse not so dazed and confused from Jack suddenly abandoning him, he would no doubt very much appreciate the sight of the tight undershirt clinging to every contour of Gabriel's body and entertain the thought of slipping his hands under the thin fabric and feeling the firm muscle hidden. But alas.

“I want that tight ass of yours,” he answers before Jack can even ask, “Pants off and c’mere.”

Jesse all but whimpers as he watches Jack get up from kneeling between Jesse’s legs, realizing that “soon” would be anything but. Boots are yanked off, and gently tossed aside, thumping quietly in the corner next to the large mahogany desk. Articles of clothing fall to the floor from Jack’s body as he makes his way over to Gabriel, whose grin only gets wider as Jack begins to strip. The first to be taken off is the iconic blue duster, then his belt with accompanying thigh holsters, and finally, his pants. As Jesse had suspected, no underwear can be found in the trail of clothing, and clad only in his regulation black shirt, Jack sits down atop Gabriel’s lap once more, legs spread with knees on either side of thighs.

Wasting no time, Gabriel curls a hand around the back of Jack’s head and pulls him in for more kisses - not unlike the ones from before - while the other slides down Jack’s body once more, along his side, down the small of his back, and directly to the cleft of his ass. Fingers dig in, no doubt rubbing against the entrance hidden between two pert ass cheeks - Jesse wonders what would happen if he were to sink his teeth into one - and pulling heavy moans from Jack.

“Seriously, Jack, you couldn’t wait?” Jesse hears Gabriel grumble as he pulls his lips away from Jack’s.

“Thought I’d make things easier,” Jack replies, breathless as he buries his face into Gabriel’s neck. His hips rock against Gabriel’s fingers, not-so-subtly demanding more movement from them.

Confusion is written all over Jesse's face, lost as to what the two are talking about until he watches as Gabriel withdraws his hand, revealing previously dry fingertips are now slick and wet. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat at the realization. Jack had prepared himself before their arrival, meaning- Did he plan on Jesse being here or…?

“ _Dios mio_ , you really are a fucking slut, aren’t you?” Gabriel growls, clearly irritated that Jack was so impatient he took initiative, denying Gabriel of a task he was actually looking forward to. Jack groans into Gabriel’s neck, a noise of disappointment at the loss of Gabriel’s fingers, not to mention something in response to being called as slut once again. Jesse thinks it might be arousal, but he’s not quite sure, and definitely isn’t about to ask. A loud slap sounds out, accompanied by a strangled gasp as Gabriel’s hands collide with Jack’s ass. “Spread yourself. Show Jesse what you did. Show him how wet you are.”

Jesse sucks in a sharp breath, bracing himself as he watches Jack slowly reach behind him and whimper as he takes one reddened cheek in each hand and spreads himself for Jesse to see. “Fuck…” Jesse breathes out, feeling his mouth go dry and his cock return to standing at attention at the sight.

Jack’s wet, just as Gabriel had said, his hole is slick and shiny from what Jesse would rightly assume as lube coating the tight ring and the surrounding parts of Jack’s ass. The only word that comes to Jesse’s mind to describe it is “pretty”, which he feels is a really stupid word to use, but it’s the only one that fits. There’s not a single hair nor blemish in sight - surprising given how many battles Jack has seen, but Jesse isn’t going to complain about it. Especially with how entranced he is by Jack’s pink entrance, flushed but tight, despite Jack’s work at preparing himself.

Jesse’s time spent admiring the sight of Jack so spread open for him, definitely ready and definitely willing for something- _someone_ to fill up his hole, is cut short as Gabriel reaches from beneath Jack to run a finger around the swollen rim. The contact pulls a whimper from Jack, whose face is now pressed against Gabriel’s shoulder partially due to embarrassment, but mostly for leverage due to his hands being occupied with the task of spreading his ass. For what feels like several minutes, Jesse continues watching intently as Gabriel does little more than rub and stroke, fingers occasionally applying pressure against the slick rim but not enough to penetrate.

It’s cute, in a way, how Jack squirms impatiently as those fingers press against him for the god-knows-how-many-ith time, and with breathless moans, begs Gabriel for more.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Gabriel presses a kiss to Jack’s temple before roughly jamming two fingers into Jack’s hole, now swollen and sensitive from all the teasing before. Jack lets out a noise of surprise, body jolting at the sudden intrusion before slowly relaxing as they begin to ease in and out of him, fingers slowly entering deeper within Jack with each press inward. Muffled moans of pleasure are forced out of him with every thrust of Gabriel’s fingers, and before long, Gabriel’s fingers are knuckle-deep inside of Jack’s greedy hole.

When those fingers spread inside him, stretching his walls from the inside and prodding places just shy of where he needs them to be, Jack sobs, fingers gripping tightly at Gabriel’s shoulders. “Gabe, please,” he whimpers. A hand runs up and down his back in a soothing motion, but Gabriel makes no efforts to speed things along and give Jack what he desperate for.

“He’s always so damn tight,” Gabriel grumbles, sounding slightly annoyed as his fingers continue teasing and stretching Jack’s hole. But Jesse knows better. Gabriel isn’t complaining at all. Rather, he’s showing off, rubbing in Jesse’s face how intimately he knows Jack’s body and how aware he is that Jesse would like to know Jack in the same way, but won’t. Or rather, can’t. _At least, not yet_ , Jesse adds mentally. “Guess it comes with the super-soldier territory,” he muses idly, scissoring his fingers and scissoring this way and that.

Jesse remains silent, doing his best to keep as neutral of an expression on his face at Gabriel’s not-so-subtle goading. He’s not here to have a pissing match with Gabriel (yet again) about Jack, and he isn’t about to start one.

He can only assume that Gabriel has found Jack’s sweet spot when Jack lets go of himself and clings desperately at Gabriel’s shoulders, moaning wantonly as his hips rock back and forth in time with those thick fingers. All the while, Gabriel murmurs into Jack’s ear, voice low enough that Jesse can’t hear the words at all, but from what he can barely make of Gabriel’s gentle tone of voice, he can only assume they’re words of encouragement. They seem to have a calming effect on Jack, as Jesse sees his tense muscles relax, spine no longer stiff and rigidly straight. Taking advantage of the distraction, Gabriel quickly adds a third finger, and Jack gasps at the sudden stretch, his body tensing up once again as Gabriel relentlessly attacks his prostate.

“Gabe, I’m gonna-” he whines, reaching back to tug at Gabriel’s hand. “I can’t- Stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

“Yes, sir,” Gabriel replies, curling his fingers one last time against Jack’s prostate before slipping out. With a surprising amount of dexterity, Gabriel undoes his pants with one hand, freeing his own erection from its confines, while the other, fingers still coated with lube, pops a shell off of one of his belts. Before Jesse can even guess what the hell a shotgun shell is going to be used for, Gabriel yanks the copper-colored end off with his teeth and fishes out a small silver packet from the inside of the cartridge.

 _Lube_.

“Seriously? Of all places you can stash that stuff, you put it in your ammo belt?” Jesse asks, his expression somewhere between incredulous disgust and utter disappointment. Then again, he probably shouldn't be too surprised. After all, Gabriel is the kind of man who would likely prefer to just abandon his guns and find new ones if it meant he didn’t have to reload. Jesse still can’t decide whether or not he should consider that stupid or cocky, so he decides on both.

Gabriel shrugs at him, tearing open the packet and squeezing the contents into the palm of his hand, “Turn around, babe,” he says, giving Jack a gentle swat on the ass as he wraps his slicked hand around his cock and gives it a few tugs, coating it with lube. With shaky legs, Jack complies, climbing backwards off of Gabriel’s lap and promptly seating himself onto it once more, this time his back to Gabriel’s chest and his legs spread with his knees resting on the outside of Gabriel’s own. With this new position, Jesse can see everything Jack has to show him: his chiseled torso and how tightly his regulation shirt clings to it; his pleasure-drunk expression and how dark the flush on his cheeks can become; and most obviously, his hard erection, and how it twitches at the feeling of Gabriel positioning himself behind Jack and spreading around more slick onto the stretched hole with the head of his erection.

“He has spices and seasonings in some of the other ones,” Jack laughs, slightly breathless. The silly grin on his face is replaced quickly with a look of pure ecstasy as Gabriel takes hold of his hips and pulls Jack backwards and onto his erection. Stunning blue eyes flutter closed as the feeling of Gabriel’s cock spreading him wide and pressing insistently against his inner walls sends waves of pleasure up his spine. Jack's long, drawn out moans begin to fan the low burning embers of arousal in Jesse once more - having died down during his and Gabriel’s little mental showdown that still hasn't technically finished - and Jesse has to bite his own lip hard enough to hurt as Jack lets out a particularly wanton noise of pleasure when Gabriel thrusts his hips upward.

Jesse mentally curses Gabriel, glaring daggers as he resentfully takes his cock into his hands and begins to stroke.

He jokes to himself bitterly that this is most likely not the intended definition of “angry boner”, but damn if that phrase doesn’t literally describe Jesse’s state at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long because I have a poor sense of pacing. Whoops.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me comments either here or [on my Tumblr](http://jiveammunition.tumblr.com/)! As I have no beta, there are no doubt probably some mistakes I didn't catch on my third or fourth time reading through everything, so please let me know if you see one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finally gets his turn.

It takes barely two strokes of Jesse’s hand before he's called to stop, more or less.

“You sure that’s a good idea, cowboy?” Gabriel chimes from behind Jack. Jesse has no idea how Gabriel could tell what he was doing, given how Jack’s body blocks their view of each other. But Gabriel always has the uncanny -- _creepy, really_ \-- way of knowing what Jesse is doing or plans on doing at all times, and it seems that this -- whatever it is _this_ would be considered as -- is no exception. Jesse’s hand immediately flies off his cock as if being burned, and he bites the inside of his cheek at the loss.

“Shit,” he grumbles, irritated at the fact he’s being forced to do nothing more than watch as the object of his desire is riding another man’s cock -- nevermind the fact that Jack and Gabriel are together, have been that way long before Jesse even heard of Overwatch, and that Jesse himself is the outsider here -- with abandon. It’s a gorgeous sight to be sure, Jack’s long lashes fluttering closed in ecstasy as Gabriel rocks his hips upward, pumping out moan after moan from his lips.

The litany of sounds is quickly cuts off by a strangled gasp as a particularly strong thrust knocks Jack off-balance. His feet lose purchase on the carpeted floor and he falls backwards into Gabriel’s chest, legs splayed open across Gabriel’s lap. Pale thighs are spread open wide across dark ones, giving Jesse a full view of Jack’s rim stretched wide open on Gabriel’s cock and how it clings tightly to the imposing shaft with each push and pull of Gabriel’s hips.

“Didn’t say you had to stop. You can keep going if you want to. Just thought you’d want to have Jack take care of your reward for you instead of handling it yourself,” Gabriel chuckles, almost as if in response to the glare Jesse shoots at him. Eyes narrow and the corner of Jesse’s lips pull down. Was Gabriel actually being serious? He honestly couldn’t tell from Gabriel’s tone of voice -- not that seeing his facial expression would give him a complete answer, but it would help -- but he dare not risk it. If there was even a small chance that Jesse could… _Fuck_. Well, he'd just have to endure this torture for just a little longer, then.

Large hands slide up from pale hips, leaving all the work to gravity. One hand slips beneath Jack's shirt, dragging the tight black fabric up high enough to reveal firm abs and stiff nipples. The other takes hold of Jack's chin, adjusting his head so it rests back against Gabriel's shoulder and turns it just enough to allow for another kiss.

“Gabe,” Jack whimpers against Gabriel's lips, voice strained and breathless, “I can't- I'm close… please.” It's a struggle to tear his eyes away from Jack's pleasure-drunk face, but somehow Jesse manages to do it, gaze dropping from flushed cheeks to a ruddy cock, twitching with every thrust and dripping with pre-cum. The fluid smears against Jack's skin, leaving a clear, slick trail just below Jack's belly button.

“Look at you, making such a mess,” Gabriel murmurs fondly, letting his hand drop from Jack's face to take hold of his leaking cock. He gives the long-neglected length a few firm strokes, milking out more drops of fluid from its tip along with desperate moans from Jack's mouth. All the while, his hips continue their steady pace, rocking upwards into Jack's pliant body and driving both of them closer and closer to orgasm.

Lewd noises echo in the office with each movement, adding to their symphony of moans, gasps, and other noises of pleasure.  After a minor adjustment the angle of his hips and a particularly powerful thrust, Jack cries out, body tensing up in Gabriel's arms. It seems he’s found it again, Jack’s prostate. Just as before, Gabriel attacks it ruthlessly, making sure his cock hits its mark inside of Jack with each thrust. It only takes a few more strokes of Gabriel's hand and rocks against Jack's sweet spot for Jack to reach his end. His cock twitches in Gabriel's grasp, letting out spurt after spurt of cum until all that's left of Jack's orgasm is a single bead of white, cloudy liquid leaking from the tip and running across gun-calloused fingers.

Jack's hole clenches in rhythm to his pulsing cock, and after a particularly agonizing, tight squeeze of Jack's tender ring of muscle around his shaft, Gabriel bucks his hips one final time before a groan is ripped out of him. He presses as deep into Jack's hole the as he possibly  can, cock twitching angrily as his balls empty themselves within Jack's entrance. Jesse can almost swear he sees his balls draw up and tighten with each pulse of cum he lets out inside of Jack’s hole.

The two stay connected to each other that for a little while, motionless as they recover from their orgasms. Gabriel leaves kisses at Jack’s temple, humming quietly as their breathing and heart rates slow down. It isn't until Gabriel’s cock goes completely flaccid, slipping from Jack's used hole, and cum leaking out after it that anything of note happens that involves Jesse.

“How about you get over here and put that mouth to better use?” Gabriel smirks, moving his legs so that Jack's are spread even wider as well. A hand fondles Jack's spent cock, as the other slides down, palming his balls and spreading his cleft with two fingers.

 Jack whimpers from over-sensitivity, and his pretty hole clenches as it is revealed. It winks almost slyly at Jesse, who nearly drools at the sight, watching as a thin rivulet of cum leaks out from the puckered flesh. His cock throbs at how sloppy and fucked-out Jack looks; his normally well-styled bangs sticking to his sweat-dampened forehead, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath, and his expression dazed, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed almost the same shade as his ruddy entrance. “Clean him up. You know what to do.”

Gabriel doesn't need to tell him twice, and Jesse scrambles out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in his enthusiasm to follow orders, to sit between Jack's spread legs. He nearly forgets himself in his eagerness. When he brings his hands up to rest on Jack's lean thighs, Gabriel nudges him with a booted foot before his palms make any contact with Jack’s naked skin. “Didn't I say no touching? You keep toeing the line, Jesse, and we might have to rethink on letting you have the rest of your reward.”

A shout of protest nearly flies out of Jesse's mouth before he is able to catch himself just in time. He snaps to his senses, swallows it down, and answers with a docile, “Sorry, sir,” Dropping his hands, Jesse positions himself on all fours as he leans in to press his face between spread cheeks. He gets to work immediately, flattening his tongue and running it around the sensitive rim. Jack gasps and keens at the feeling, his sensitive hole twitches against Jesse's tongue, and his back arches off of Gabriel's chest at the sudden but pleasurable sensation. The bitterness of Gabriel’s cum leaking out from Jack’s hole hits Jesse's taste buds and he can’t help but moan, idle thoughts drifting to the idea of that thick seed spurting directly into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh god, that’s-” Jack gasps, head thrown back against Gabriel's shoulder as he moans. He reaches down and lets his fingers tangle into Jesse’s messy hair, tugging gently as his hips rock against that wonderful tongue. It's unmistakably a silent demand for more attention; and who was Jesse to deny Jack anything? He has wanted to do this for so long -- perhaps not in this exact scenario, per se -- that the desire often keeps him company on many lonely nights with no comfort to him but his left hand. He would be a fool to not take as much advantage of the situation as he could.

The idea of making Jack so consumed by pleasure that he leaves himself completely spread out and utterly vulnerable -- not unlike the state Gabriel left him in -- only urges Jesse on. He redoubles his efforts, determined to see Jack completely undone by his own efforts. There’s nothing more he wants in this moment than to hear Jack plead for Jesse (and Jesse alone) to take him, to feel Jack's tight entrance clench around him when he reaches his peak, and taste the cum that will paint Jack's toned stomach, adding to the mess already there.

He spends several minutes thoroughly cleaning Jack’s hole, lapping in and out to scoop out as much of Gabriel’s cum as possible. Each shot of bitterness on his taste buds and each moan from Jack forces a twitch from Jesse’s turgid cock, now all but drenched with pre-cum and almost painful from arousal.

“Fuck,” Jesse lifts his face away just enough to pant, “Permission to touch myself now, sir?” He pauses in his ministrations -- to Jack's dismay, given the desperate moan that escapes when his wet hole is exposed to the cool air of the room - to gaze up at Gabriel expectantly.

Rather than an immediate yes or no, Jesse receives nothing but a scoff of amusement. He knows better than to take that as a complete dismissal, and instead takes the silence for what it is, a signal that Gabriel is thinking and weighing all the possible outcomes before he gives Jesse a definite answer. Jesse digs his fingers into his own thighs, gripping with enough strength to feel his nails dig into his flesh through thick denim, and lets the pain distract him from the overwhelming desire to touch himself regardless. He waits patiently, gaze drifting from Gabriel's face to Jack's, then down to Jack's chest, where dark, calloused hands are pinching and teasing two pert nipples -- so prominent and flushed from stimulus that Jesse wants to suck and bite on them just to see how Jack would respond. Would he moan as prettily as he’s doing now? Would he squirm beneath Jesse and beg for more?

“Well, Commander? What will it be? You're the one making the rules in here,” Gabriel breaks the silence, giving Jack a rough tug at his nipples to get his attention.

“Request denied,” Jack pants, glancing down at Jesse and tugging at his hair. “I have other plans for you.” Giddiness would perhaps be the best word to describe the emotion bubbling from within Jesse's chest upon hearing Jack's response. Would he be getting his reward at last?

Heaven Almighty, he hopes so. Jesse’s not much for religion, but he would clasps his hands together and sing a damn gospel if it meant his his prayer would be answered. Inwardly, he chuckles to himself that it's best he isn't a religious man anyway, he's sure that if he were to actually pray for such a lewd thing -- to be allowed to fuck someone who’s already in a relationship with someone else -- he'd probably be struck down by a bolt of lighting from god himself.

Ah well. There's only one being worth his worship at the moment anyway, and Jesse's already on his hands and knees in front of him.

Jack cards his fingers through Jesse's hair a few times, fondly rubbing his head -- not unlike a how a master pleased with his dog would -- before patting the empty space on the loveseat next to himself and Gabriel. “Get up and sit here,” Jack says, voice gentle but authoritative at the same time.

Jack gets off of Gabriel's lap as soon as Jesse climbs up onto the sofa and plops himself down right dead center of where Jack indicated. Excitement and anticipation floods Jesse’s veins, so much so that he doesn't even register the way Gabriel is appraising him, a faint smirk on his face as he crosses his arms and watches. Were Jesse not moments away from having one of his deepest desires fulfilled, he would no doubt find comedy in how Gabriel looks no different than how one would usually find him lounging in Jack's office, with the only exception being his spent cock still slick with cum and lube completely exposed through the front of his pants.

His entire focus is on Jack, watching as he fishes another silver packet from Gabriel's stash before regarding Jesse with a frown. Wordlessly, he grabs Jesse's thighs with both hands and pulls, dragging Jesse down from his proper seated position to one he finds more satisfactory. His back presses into the leather couch, torso laying flat atop the seat, and with his feet planted flat on the floor to allow Jack to straddle him. It's an uncomfortable position, but he'll surely get over it, especially with Jack's presence atop his thighs there once more to distract him. 

Wet, slick hands stroke at his cock, fingers tracing its thick veins and squeezing gently around the head as they coat him in a fine layer of lubricant. He'd buck his hips up for more movement, more stimulation -- the lazy passes of warm flesh on his throbbing shaft nowhere near enough to be satisfying -- were it not for Jack's solid weight pinning him down once more. Jesse whines, desperate and impatient, and pleads for Jack to get on with.

“I'm beggin’ ya, sir,” he pants, feeling as if there's fire running through his veins that only Jack could put out, “I can't take no more of this teasin’. _Please!_ ”

“Since you asked so nicely…” A strangled moan crashes its way out of Jesse’s lungs as Jack gives him one final, agonizing stroke before he shifts atop Jesse's lap. Positioning himself so that Jesse's cock is nestled right between his cheeks, Jack rocks his hips back and forth, groaning each time his sensitive rim is prodded by swollen glans.

“Oh god, please!” Jesse begs, desperation seeping from every pore of his body with each movement of Jack's hips atop his own. He's close to crying; this feels no longer like a reward, but a punishment instead. What had he done to deserve such torture?

A sob escapes him when he feels the swollen rim of Jack's entrance part for sensitive head of his penis, only for that slick heat to lift up and off just as the the ring begins to stretch. The torturous teasing happens a few more times, each press of Jesse's tip against Jack's entrance causing it to open up and take in more and more of the swollen head until finally, finally, _finally_ the fat head of Jesse’s cock enters completely with what almost feels like a pop. Jesse groans, partially in relief that the supposed torture is done for now, and partially in pain at the realization that the wonderful, blessed, eagerly awaited wet and hot pressure still has a long way to go before it fully envelops the rest of his cock.

“So big,” Jack breathes out in awe as he feels his body clench around Jesse’s length. It's only just the tip inside him so far, but is thick -- thicker than Gabriel, so much so that Jack feels he needs to move slowly even with lube, Jesse's spit, and lingering traces of Gabriel’s cum easing the way. Jesse watches, pupils blown wide with arousal, as Jack slowly sinks further and further down atop his cock. With each additional millimeter of that maddeningly tight heat consuming him, Jesse feels himself steadily being pushed closer and closer to his breaking point.

It feels like hours to Jesse before Jack is finally completely seated atop his cock, panting and groaning breathlessly as if he's running a marathon, and braces himself with hands on the firm set of abs beneath him. There are several long, agonizing moments where Jack does little more than shift minutely atop his lap, entrance clenching around Jesse’s cock with no discernible rhythm. Jesse can only hope the contractions are involuntary and in an attempt to accommodate the generous size of his cock, rather than a continuation of the unbearable teasing and torture from before.

When Jack opens his eyes, previously closed in concentration, and smiles slyly at Jesse, he knows he’s a dead man. The hot, comfortable weight of Jack lifts up off of his cock, and Jesse feels the last thread of his sanity snap when it takes just a moment too long for that suffocatingly tight heat to sink back down on top of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I actually updated on Saturday night like I planned to, and that this _isn't_ a day late and being done at... 4 in the morning.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me your thoughts and/or comments either here or on [my Tumblr](http://jiveammunition.tumblr.com)! I love hearing from you guys. <3


	5. Neutral End - Angel Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to apologize for the huge delay in updating this fic, ideas for other stories (like Cerberus) and AUs kinda ran away with me and I had very little motivation to finish until those were take care of first. Thank you all for your patience and for sticking with me!
> 
> Secondly, while this chapter does _technically_ bring this fic to a complete 5/5, I would like to point out that this ending isn't the _'canonical'_ ending for Just Desserts. I originally had a different in mind when I started the fic, and I still plan on ending Just Desserts the way I originally planned it. This acts as an alternative to the "True End", which will come in the next update. Feel free to choose for yourself which one you like better. ;)
> 
> Thirdly, some time before the next update, I will be going back to the older chapters and editing bits and pieces to make the continuity flow a bit better.

Enough was enough.

A person can only take so much teasing before he reaches his breaking point.

For Jesse McCree, it’s the slow, agonizing way Jack lowers himself back onto his cock, clenching around him rhythmically as he slowly hilts Jesse all the way into his body. It’s his unfocused eyes and fluttering eyelashes, unable to decide staying open to gauge Jesse’s reactions or shut in concentration. It’s the pleasured, drawn out moan he lets out when Jesse is balls-deep inside him once more, filling him up completely and providing just the right amount of pressure against his walls. It’s the arch of his back, the squirming of his hips, and the biting of his flushed, spit-slick lips when he moves just the right way for Jesse’s cock to nudge at his prostate.

It’s the way Gabriel asks, “Does he really feel that good, _cariño_?”.

It’s the way Jack replies with a breathy, “Y-Yeah, but not as good as you,” (which wounds Jesse’s pride a little bit, but he can’t fault Jack for flattering his own partner’s ego).

It’s the way Gabriel responds to that with a scoff and a low chuckle, reclining back into the couch, and says, “Good, because I was starting to get a little jealous.”

It’s all of this; it’s everything happening all at once and not soon enough that causes Jesse to just

 _S n a p_.

Jesse’s not quite sure how he manages it -- through sheer force of will, through determination and with just a little bit of luck, or with the sheer, brute force bestowed upon him when his body can no longer contain all of his pent-up sexual frustration and lets it run wild  -- but he somehow manages to pull a reversal on Jack. He hauls Jack off his cock, both of them groaning in almost unison at the abrupt loss of heat and sensation, and roughly tosses him into the narrow strip of empty space on the couch between himself and Gabriel. There’s a rather noisy thud when Jack hits the cushion, and when Jesse all but vaults off of the couch, Jack only narrowly avoids falling to the floor entirely by grabbing the back of the sofa. Pulling himself upright, Jack attempts to steady himself on his knees, chest pressed against the back of the sofa and hands gripping the top to maintain balance.

“A-ah! J-Jesse, what are you-?” he begins to ask, voice breathless and confused, when Jesse cuts him off. He kneels behind Jack, crowding him against the sofa, as he presses his chest against the broad back. His hard erection leaves a trail of slick on pale flesh when he slides in to nestle it in the cleft of Jack’s ass. He pins one of Jack’s hands to the couch with his own while the other curls around Jack’s side, gripping just below his waist and pulling his hips backward into Jesse’s.

“Y’know, I’d like to think I’ve been a good guy- a _patient_ guy, lettin’ you jerk me around this way an’ that this whole time,” Jesse growls next to Jack's ear, anger bleeding through his words. He keeps his voice is low, but still loud enough so that Gabriel can hear him. “But you can only poke at sleeping coyote so many times before it wakes up. And, sir, I’m wide awake, and I’m _mad as spit_.”

Jack responds only with a shudder, breath hitching as he gasps at the intensity of Jesse’s words.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have teased him so much, cariño,” Jesse hears Gabriel chime in from somewhere to his right. He hears low chuckles, and the sound of leather and fabric shifting, but he pays them no mind and pays Gabriel no attention, even after the noises cease and the last bit of noise that comes from Gabriel’s side of the loveseat is the sound of foil crinkling.

Reaching down, Jesse takes a hold of his throbbing cock, pressing it into the cleft of Jack's ass until the wet head just barely kisses Jack's twitching entrance. He covers Jack's hand with his own once more, and pauses, noting the tenseness of Jack’s back and shoulders. There are a few seconds of silence, and Jesse is more than well aware of Gabriel’s eyes burning holes into the side of his head --  watching for Jesse to make a wrong move and give him a reason to pull Jack away from him and call this entire thing off -- as he waits for any sort of positive response from Jack.

There’s a breathy whimper, and Jesse feels Jack’s hip cant backwards, spreading his ass just enough to allow the head of Jesse’s dick to open him up once more.

“I’m sorry, Jesse, I just-” Jack begins, cutting off with a groan as Jesse’s thick cock pushes in and stretches him wide once more. His fingers claws at the leather of the couch, and toes curl in pleasure as Jesse slowly begins to rock his hips in and out of Jack’s heat, pace steadily increasing over time, and paying no care to the angle of penetration.

Jack writhes beneath him, back arching as he begs for Jesse to have mercy on him. “Please, Jesse, I’m so close…”

Oh how the tables have turned.

“Well, that line certainly sounds familiar, now don’t it?” Jesse grins wide, his hips moving faster and harder. Each thrust makes a rather satisfying slap as Jesse’s hips meet with Jack’s, and he adjusts his angle, purposely avoiding Jack’s prostate at all costs. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, but Jesse is going to milk this experience, making Jack beg for him (and him alone), for as long as he possibly can.

“Jesse, please. I'm sorry. Please _, fuck me_ ,” It’s Jack’s turn to beg now, and Jesse can’t help but feel giddy inside as he watches the frustration begin to show on what parts of Jack’s face he can see. With his eyebrows furrowed, face flushed even redder than before, and the usual, neatly-styled look of his hair thrown into utter disarray, Jack looks even more hot and desperate than he did just moments ago, riding Jesse's lap and relishing in the torment he inflicted on Jesse.

“Fuck you? I’m already doin’ that, ain’t I?” Jesse gives a pointed thrust, letting the tip of his cock just barely brush against where he’s figured out Jack’s prostate to be. Jack gives a strangled moan, head tilted back and resting on Jesse’s shoulder squirming minutely in futile attempts to adjust the angle of penetration. The tight grip on his hips hold him in place, however, as Jesse continues to rock in and out, making it a point to purposely avoid stimulating his prostate in any way.

A frustrated cry slips out from between Jack’s lips as he realizes precisely what Jesse’s doing. When he turns his head briefly to look over at Gabriel and silently beg for some sort of help, all he's met with is a wink and a blown kiss as Gabriel tugs at his own cock, now hard and glistening with slick once again. Jesse feels a small swell of pride in his chest when he glances over. He must be doing something right if it got Gabriel all worked up again. Gabriel shrugs lazily when Jack glares back in frustration, who then turns away, dropping his head back to Jesse’s shoulder.

“Jesse, please,” he begs breathily, “Touch me, then...” Jesse can recognize that tone of voice. It’s the one Jack uses on Gabriel when the two of them are alone (or think they are, at least); the one Jack reserves for trying to sweet-talk Gabriel. Jesse knows better than to fall for it, refusing to give in even when Jack rocks his hips backward as if it would make that much of a difference. It doesn't, and Jesse grips Jack's hips even tighter as he continues ignoring Jack's prostate, speeding up his thrusts to chase his own orgasm. Jesse can almost feel himself teetering at the edge, and prays Jack doesn't notice; just a bit longer, and he'll no longer have to keep up the bluff. Just a little bit more.

“Whoops. ‘Fraid I can’t touch you neither, sir,” Jesse laughs, voice slightly strained. “Boss didn't give me permission, you see...” He nods his head over to Gabriel, who has the same kind of aggravatingly smug grin on his face -- though far more lazy and nowhere nearly as strained as Jesse’s --  that Jack is likely close to punching them both in the head for. It's clear he's no longer the one calling all the shots anymore.

However, he takes one last desperate attempt to get Jesse to cave in and fuck him proper. Jack clenches himself as tight as he can, moaning Jesse's name as breathily and sweetly as possible.

It works, but not to the effect he had hoped it would.

A strangled cry all but echoes in the office, and Jesse forces his cock as far deep inside of Jack as possible, groaning as he presses Jack against the sofa, and he spends himself inside of Jack's tender hole, hips twitching minutely all the while. Jack moans along with him, the feeling of being filled again causing one hand to let go of the sofa’s back and take hold of the arm at his hip. His fingers dig into Jesse's forearm and he moans, but whether or not it is in sympathy or disappointment, Jesse has no real way of telling as he loses himself in the overwhelming rush of sensation.

The intensity of his orgasm is so strong that Jesse feels his entire body seize in ecstasy. He'd been keyed up for so long that the climax nearly blinds him. The entire world turns white, and _god_ , it’s such a huge relief.

When his head finally clears, the first thing that hits him is the realization that he had completely forgotten to pull out of Jack like he had originally planned. While Gabriel had discussed with him the terms of this arrangement -- their safe words, their boundaries, and what they were flexible about -- specifics about where exactly Jesse was allowed to cum was never really addressed.

From what Jesse understands and recalls from the tidbits he had learned and been told over the years about both of his commanders -- some from the rumor mill, some from the commanders themselves -- one of the many things the SEP gave them was their enhanced immune systems. It made it next to impossible for their bodies to contract or carry most diseases, and given their exclusivity with each other -- Jesse was assured by Gabriel that he would be the only exception they had allowed each other -- the likelihood of any sort of disease or infection being passed between any of them were nearly impossible.

And even though Gabriel had cum inside of Jack, that didn’t exactly mean it was okay for Jesse to do so as well.

“Sh-shit, I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to do that,” Jesse attempts apologize, utterly flustered.

His worries are eased somewhat when he sees the blissed-out expression on Jack’s face -- one flushed cheek pressed against the couch, his mouth slightly open and panting for breath, and eyes closed in concentration. Jack’s brow furrows, and Jesse sharply inhales through his teeth when he feels Jack clench around his now-slightly-softened cock as if attempting to milk more of Jesse’s cum from it. He attempts to pull away, only to be stopped by Jack's hand at his waist, pulling him back.

“N-no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he hears Jack moan quietly, voice strained but content. “I wanted you to cum inside. Feels good.”

And damn if that confession didn’t demand the blood in Jesse’s body rush back to his cock. He takes a sharp breath, ignoring the slight jolts of oversensitivity as Jack continues to clench around him, tightening his hole and relaxing in an indiscernible pattern. It doesn’t take very long before the consistent squeezing and loosening around his dick gets to be too much and he begins to pull away.

“Stay inside, please,” Jack begs, “I’m not done yet…”

 _Fuck._ How could he say no to that?

Jesse steels himself, gritting his teeth. Despite being utterly spent, Jesse continues to rock his hips lazily. His cock is no longer as full and hard as it was before, but the stimulation from Jesse's movements is still enough to keep Jack keyed up and on the brink of orgasm. The quiet, breathy moans as Jesse pushes and pulls against Jack’s swollen and sensitive rim are music to his ears, and Jesse knows it's only a matter of time before he's ready to go again.

The slow, steady rocking of Jesse’s hips stop completely when he feels one of Gabriel’s hands snake beneath his shirt and grip his waist just above where Jack's hand is holding him, squeezing just hard enough to pull his attention away from Jack, who's still trying to achieve his own orgasm. Gabriel presses himself against Jesse’s side, and slides his hand down to rest at Jesse's lower back.

“Wh-Wha?” He shivers at the feeling of such a large, warm hand on his own bare flesh, thick, gun-calloused fingers just barely touching the top of his cleft.

“Do you want this, Jesse?” Gabriel asks, pressing himself against the outside of Jesse’s thigh, making his arousal known. “Say the word, I’ll back off, and you can keep doing what you’ve been doing. Just like we discussed that day.” Jesse’s heart thuds heavily in his chest. It’s the first time he’s ever held such control over a situation, and the realization that he essentially has power over both of his commanding officers currently sends a rush of excitement flowing through his veins.

Jesse wets his dry mouth, swallowing down the lump in his throat before he attempts to give Gabriel an answer.

“Do-Don’t feel pressured to say yes, Jesse,” Jack chimes in interrupting, glancing over his shoulder to make eye contact with Jesse. For someone who was so strung up he left claw marks in Jesse’s arm not but a few moments ago, he looks surprisingly sober and serious. “We mean it, Jesse. Gabriel isn’t exactly small, and if it’s your first time taking someone, now might not be the be-”

“It ain’t my first time. ‘Preciate the consideration, though,” Jesse cuts Jack off before he can say any more, and chuckles. He shifts a bit to spread his legs a bit wider -- earning a whimpered moan from Jack when Jesse’s cock rubs against his inner walls as he moves --and tugs his underwear and jeans further down. “Hell yeah, I want it.”

“Okay, then,” Gabriel responds, leaning over to grab the foil packet he opened not but a few minutes ago when he was masturbating to the sight of Jesse pounding Jack into the back of the couch. It’s still almost full, and he squirts some onto his finger, letting it warm up before he gets started preparing Jesse. “Red. Yellow. Green. If you need us to sto-”

“Oh _ho_ , so y’all _are_ into that stuff, then! I should’ve known,” Jesse snickered, shooting Gabriel a sly smile. He recalls back to just a few weeks ago, when he was going over a mission brief with Gabriel in his office, and spotted rope marks on Gabriel’s wrists that were just barely peeking out of Gabriel’s hoodie. “‘ _It’s nothin’_ ’, my ass.”

There’s a snicker from Jack, then complete and utter silence as Gabriel stares him dead in the eye, as if daring him to say one more word. When the shit-eating grin doesn’t disappear from Jesse’s face even after several moments of receiving Gabriel’s usual flat look of disapproval, Jesse’s ass gets two lubed fingers shoved into it with no warning.

Jesse yelps, jolting at the sudden invasion, which in turn causes Jack to gasp and tense around Jesse’s cock as it jostles inside of him. A quiet groan escapes Jack as he adjusts his position on his knees, leaning forward and resting his head onto his arms, now crossed atop the back of the sofa. He gives a pleasant, moaning hum when he feels Jesse’s cock slowly return to being fully erect, giving him that pleasantly full feeling he had been so accustomed to before Jesse’s inevitable climax. While not exactly painful, Jesse couldn’t exactly say the same in regards to the sudden stretch of his entrance courtesy of Gabriel. It’s more uncomfortable than it is unpleasant, and given Jesse’s experiences in the past, he knows the feeling will pass soon enough with some more stretching.

“I was going to start off with just one to ease you in, but since you decided to act like a damn smartass...” Gabriel grumbled, scissoring his fingers inside of Jesse with a level of attention that betrayed the irritated tone of voice.

“Aw, boss, you really do care!” Jesse teases again. He gets another finger  thrust into him without warning for his cheek. He expects it this time, but even so, Gabriel is still as careful as he was before, slowly moving his fingers in and out, pressing against Jesse’s walls and occasionally adding more lube to his fingers when he feels like it’s not quite enough. It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to find Jesse’s prostate, and he curls his fingers forward, prodding the spongy, sensitive tissue inside and milking a groan out of Jesse when the touch sends jolts of arousal up his spine. Jesse groans, feeling himself loosen up around Gabriel’s fingers, and once again coming to full arousal inside of Jack. Those thick fingers continue to massage at Jesse’s prostate for a few moments more, until finally, Gabriel deems Jesse to be sufficiently stretched.

Forcing himself to relax, Jesse takes a deep breath when Gabriel positions himself behind him, spreading his cheeks and slowly breaching Jesse’s stretched hole with his hard cock. Jack wasn’t kidding; Gabriel’s bigger than what he’s taken in the past. But still, the discomfort is barely there, and mentally, Jesse thanks Gabriel for his attentiveness.

A few moments of stillness pass where Gabriel allows Jesse to get used to his size before he gives a few experimental rocks of his hips to test the waters. Jesse groans, his own hips moving against Jack’s, and before long, a steady rhythm is established; Gabriel fucks into Jesse, who in turn fucks into Jack.

Jesse laughs to himself when he realizes Gabriel fucks just like how he operates as the Blackwatch Commander: with ridiculous efficiency. He strikes with precision, takes advantage of every one of his enemies’ weaknesses, and wastes no time, attention, or energy for anything else. If it weren’t for Gabriel’s constant concern for Jack’s comfort -- both physical and emotional -- that’s been present since well before Jesse even set foot into the office for his so-called reward, Jesse would almost feel sorry for Jack for having such an unyielding lover.

Almost.

Jesse knows better. He’s seen the way the two act around each other when neither of them sense anyone else around. They love each other deeply -- almost sickeningly sweetly so -- and the day that stops happening is the day Jesse McCree stops being a cowboy. He hates admitting that to himself, but hey, at least there’s one more good thing in all this besides being able to fuck his long-standing crush.

Gabriel Reyes is good at what he does and fucking is no exception. Each thrust feels like an attack on Jesse’s prostate, and Gabriel bombards it relentlessly. If his cock isn’t prodding it directly, it’s just barely brushing against the spongy tissue, the stimulation driving Jesse straight towards the edge of orgasm either way. The forceful rocking of Gabriel's hips, the loud and heavy grunts in his ear, and the scent of Gabriel’s cologne mixed with hints of Jack’s aftershave overwhelm Jesse’s senses.

Distantly, Jesse wonders if Gabriel’s fucking is meant more for Jack than it is for him; each forceful thrust against Jesse’s backside knocks him forward into Jack’s prostate directly, drawing out desperate moans and whimpers as both Jack and Jesse get shoved closer and closer to orgasm.

It doesn’t take very long for Jesse to crumble beneath Gabriel’s assaults, and with a strangled moan, he cums, clenching tightly around Gabriel’s hard cock in his ass and spilling himself into Jack once more.

“Oh _god_ ,” Jesse vaguely registers Jack moaning through the haze of white that’s invaded his mind again, and hisses at the vice-like clenching around his still-spurting cock. The stifling and hard heat at his back pulls away after he finally catches his breath, and the last dribbles of cum empty into Jack. Jesse groans at the empty feeling clawing at his insides when Gabriel pulls out from his stretched hole, leaving his back cold and ass wet.

He glances back at Gabriel in confusion when it hits him that the only thing making his ass still feel slick is the lube that was used to prep him earlier. Gabriel hadn’t cum, so why didn’t he just keep going? While not a complete slut for it like Jack is, Jesse doesn’t exactly mind having someone cum inside him, and he doesn’t quite recall having said anything in the past about being against it, either.

It’s when Jack moans for Gabriel, reaching back to slip his hand between himself and Jesse, scooping the cum leaking from his sloppy, gaping hole, and pressing it back inside him with a desperate moan, that Jesse realizes why Gabriel held off. A strong hand grips Jesse by the shoulder and pulls him off of the couch, ignoring the noise of confusion as Jesse is more or less elbowed out of the way to make room. Jesse hikes up his pants and underwear, frowning at the feel of lube still on his ass as he sits down on the other side of the sofa. He watches idly as Gabriel takes his cock into his hand, jacking it a few more times before he presses himself against Jack’s back.

Gentle kisses are peppered against Jack’s temple, and Jesse hears more quiet praises being murmured into a flushed ear. It’s difficult to see, but he catches glimpses of Jack’s hand moving behind himself -- no doubt spreading his fingers inside his own dripping entrance to make enough room for Gabriel to slip his cock back in with ease -- and he swallows the lump forming in his throat when he spots a few stray drops of cloudy liquid pool on the seat of the brown leather sofa, right below where Gabriel’s body meets Jack's.

“I’ll fill you up, amado,” Jesse can just barely make out what Gabriel groans into Jack’s ear as he strokes intently at his hard cock, making sure the head remains in place as milks his orgasm into Jack’s already flooded hole. “Get ready, here it comes,” Gabriel huffs against Jack’s ear, groaning loudly as his cock throbs in his hand and against Jack’s entrance, spilling even more cum inside, and causing Jack to moan happily as he’s filled to the brim once again.

When Gabriel pulls away, he quickly clenches himself up tight and reaches down to cup his entrance with three fingers, making sure not a single drop leaks out. Carefully, Jack switches out of his kneeling position, curling up against the back of the so his legs dangle off the armrest and his back is most resting on the seat cushion. It's an awkward position to sit, no matter how you look at it, but Jesse shrugs to himself, realizing that it's the only way _to_ sit unless Jack wants cum all over his sofa and carpet.

There’s a long moment of silence in the room where the only noises that fill the air are the sounds of ragged breaths slowly evening out.

The quiet is quickly broken when Gabriel moves to tug out another shell out of a different ammo belt and pops the cap off. He fishes out a wet napkin, wiping the cum and lube off of his body before tucking himself back in and righting his clothes. He chucks the shell of napkins at Jesse rather haphazardly before he turns his attention to Jack.

“Seriously,” Jesse asks, incredulous as he catches the shell and begins wiping himself off, “What _don't_ you have in your belt, sir?”

“Fucks and romance novels,” Gabriel answers him rather flippantly before kneeling down beside the couch, and gently kissing Jack on the forehead. A happy sigh and contented moan answers Gabriel as he runs his hands through Jack's sweaty hair, massaging his scalp while the other cups Jack's cheek rather tenderly, thumb caressing a flushed cheek. He smiles and Jack, who smiles right back.

“Do you want the red or blue one?” Gabriel asks.

“Red. Definitely red,” Jack replies, eyes closed and completely blissed out.

“Red it is, then,” Gabriel kisses Jack once more time before pulling away and walking over to the other side of the room.

A contented sigh escapes Jack when Gabriel opens the window and lets a breeze roll in. It feels nice, and Jesse definitely can’t complain about how the open window airs out the pungent smell of sex in the room. Jack makes no move to get dressed, nor clean himself off. Jesse assumes Jack is just taking his time to recover -- after all, up until the very end, Jack had been the one under the most strain -- but when he passes a clean wet napkin over, and Jack refuses to take it from him, he raises an eyebrow in confusion. His eyes follow Jack’s intent gaze to Gabriel, currently rummaging in a low drawer of Jack’s desk. He soon realizes the reason why Jack didn’t bother cleaning himself; he should have guessed.

A drawer at Jack’s desk rolls shut, and Gabriel makes his way back over with something in hand. It’s red, just like Jack had asked for, but Jesse can’t seem to figure out what it is until Gabriel leans over to take hold of one of a bare leg -- which earns him a pleased sound from Jack -- lifting it up and kissing the ankle, and adjusts his grip on the object with the other hand.

_A plug._

Jesse gulps, feeling the flush return to his face.

He takes a deep inhale through his nose, holding his breath as he watches the swell of that bright red plug disappear inside of Jack’s sloppy hole, leaving only the tapered end visible between two pale cheeks. His cock twitches at the thought of Jack spending the rest of his day with that plug inside of him performing his duties with nary a hair out of place, all the while holding back the leaky mess inside of him -- both of Jesse's loads, along with Gabriel's, and what little remained after Jesse’s cleaning -- and the rest of Overwatch being none the wiser to escapades that happened in the Strike Commander’s office. He groans inwardly in disappointment, realizing that, despite how arousing that mental image may be, his body is definitely not quite ready for a third round.

Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like Gabriel and Jack are up to the task either, as they seem to be lost in their own little world -- Gabriel now sitting in Jack’s spot with Jack curled up in his lap -- looking rather sated and content. Jesse tries to keep his face as neutral as possible when he watches the smile on Jack’s face grow even bigger as he presses his forehead to Gabriel’s. It’s petty of him, but he interrupts when he sees Gabriel move his lips, no doubt murmuring more sweet nothings to Jack.

“So… what now?” Jesse asks, getting up from the sofa and beginning to right his clothes. He picks his hat up off the floor, patting it a few times before plopping it back onto his head.

“What now?” Gabriel repeats, raising an eyebrow. “Now you go and get some rest. And I expect your mission report to be done and turned in by 0800 sharp on Wednesday.”

Jesse scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, I mean- I’m not tryin’ to be presumptuous or anything, but… Is _this_ ,” Jesse makes an awkward motion between the three of them with his hands, “going to be a regular thing from now on?”

Gabriel shrugs lazily, turning his gaze to Jack.

“It can be,” Jack answers simply, biting his lip and inhaling deeply through his nose as he gets up from Gabriel's lap. He takes a moment to get his bearings before his body tenses suddenly and he turns to shoot a glare at Gabriel -- who merely smirks, shrugging as he fiddles with something in his pocket before reclining back on the sofa --- before he slowly gathers his discarded clothes from the floor, legs wobbling slightly all the while. Jesse bites his cheek when he catches a flash of red between two pale cheeks when Jack bends over to put his pants on.

“This was your reward, after all. Provided you continue performing well and do accomplishments of merit, this could be a ‘regular thing’,” Jack elaborates, his tone of voice far too business-like for someone essentially discussing the potential for a regular threesome.

“Meaning, if you keep doing and don't get yourself killed out there, we'll think about it,” Gabriel adds gruffly. “Now go get going, the Strike Commander and I have other things to attend to.”

“Ah. Gotcha,” Jesse replies dumbly, making his way over to the door, patting himself down along the way make sure his clothes are tucked and fixed just as neatly as they had been when he first came into the room. He tips his hat casually at both Jack and Gabriel as he leaves.

Before the door behind him fully closes all the way, he hears Jack hiss, “Ga-Gabriel, turn it _off_!” followed by a loud laugh and, shortly after, a muffled moan.

Jesse slowly begins to reconsider his agreement.

Would he even have enough stamina to keep up?

Groaning, he feels the ache begin to flare in his lower back and hurries off to do the report like he’s told before the ache of having fucked not only one, but two super-soldiers hits him full-force. He knows the commanders to be men of their words, and he’ll be damned if he’s the only one unable to keep his end of the agreement.

Whoever said a good job was its own reward clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per the usual, please feel free to leave me your thoughts and/or comments either here or on my Tumblr! If there are any issues you see, please let me know. I always enjoy hearing what people think about my fics. <3


End file.
